dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brian Kurtz
Shadow War of Hawkman I've been trying to get some work on Hawkman done (pertaining to Zero Hour), but me and 'Dox noticed a problem. I was wondering why virtually every other source I go to counts what we consider Hawkman Vol 4 to be Hawkman Vol 3. The problem seems to lie in Shadow War of Hawkman, which we have marked down as Hawkman Vol 2. I know nothing about this series. Is this legitimate, or just a case of old-timey cutting corners back before we had all of our naming conventions set up? Anyway, what I'm worried about is, this is a major title, and it's looking like we're going to have to downgrade several volumes, which I foresee as being problematic at the least, not to mention the cover scans. However, I have resigned myself to this task, and I'm just waiting for confirmation to see if I actually have to do it, because, well, better sooner rather than later. And the sooner this gets fixed, the sooner I can work on Hawkman without paralyzing fear that I'm generating more work in the future. Any insight? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :And I'm willing to help with the gruntwork, although I think a bot might be able to handle a lot of the basic moves and such. The Paradox 06:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Heh. I was afraid this might crop up some day. Chalk it up to old-timey cutting corners as you put it. At the time I was trying to keep all my "hawks" in a row as it were. The official title is Shadow War of Hawkman. If you guys think it would be better for the sake of accuracy to move Vol 2 to Shadow War, and by extension, down-numbering the other volumes, It's totally cool by me. I'm more than willing to help out. Fortunately, I don't think there were that many Hawkman pages from the other volumes that have been created yet I've only spotted four so far (though the image names will definitely be a pain in the ass). --Brian Kurtz 13:27, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Appearances and X-Files I don't know how often you check out the forums, but there's a thread on there about a new feature in the Comic template and Appearances, specifically designed to deal with characters that are the focus of another wiki. I think the X-Files were even mentioned by name. The Paradox 03:34, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::If you're talking about an older thread, I seem to recall it. But that was also before we upgraded the template to auto-list character appearances, so that info might be obsolete now. If you're talking about a more recent thread, can ya point me to it? --Brian Kurtz 04:27, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::This. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:46, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, that is awe-some! --Brian Kurtz 05:26, 28 December 2008 (UTC) GCPD Titles As a totally arbitrary decision, do you have a preference for what label is given to Gotham City Police Department comics? The short form, GCPD Titles, fully spelled out Gotham City Police Department Titles, or some synthesis? The Paradox 23:22, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Don't matter much to me. Short form is fine. I think most people recognize that GCPD is the acronym for Gotham City Police Department anyway. --Brian Kurtz 23:26, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Comic List template button is now available, between the Image template and Race template buttons. The Paradox 03:47, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, cool, I see it now. Took a while for it to become visible to me. Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 13:46, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Milestone crap So, having made... 63 out of the 64 Milestone comics on this site singlehandedly, excluding recent new character appearances and Worlds Collide crossovers, there are a couple of things that have become sort of... set, and common, in the way things go with that as formatting. Firstly, rather than listing Dakotaverse as a location, which looks Ugly, please tag at the bottom of the page. Also, as far as the cover images go, I know that we love to get trigger happy and flood both Character Images and Volume Images categories with covers that don't belong in them, but at least where we have a self-contained significantly large enough universe, I'm trying to prevent that. Those categories are for the most part sufficiently full with actual images, rather than duplicates of their cover galleries. Also, besides the regular See Also Links, please remember to tag the general, vague under the primary ones. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:20, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Gotcha. No prob. --Brian Kurtz 13:02, 31 December 2008 (UTC) DC Chronology Hey Brian. You've been doing a lot of the 18th Century-type entries. SFH and I have been adding data to New Earth, fleshing out the timeline. Should we be coordinating these, or are the Century entries covering Earth-One/Two/new Earth? As a lazy person, I don't like the idea of needless duplication. Ideas? And Happy New Year! Roygbiv666 19:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, sweet. That New Earth entry is really shaping up! We could probably coordinate a lot of the 19th century stuff, since there's a decent amount of material there to cover. Not sure what to do with 18th century. Aside from Tomahawk, I don't think there's a whole heckuva lot out there. I'm still kinda playing around with these timeline pages, so nothing is really set in stone at all. --Brian Kurtz 19:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::The Centuries cover various alternate universes. I guess we could/should copy any entries from Centuries into the correct "Earth" and vice versa. Basically, the Earth entry would just dispense with the table format? :::Roygbiv666 19:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Logo images Oftentimes, a series will go through multiple logos in one run. Or, use the same Logo for multiple volumes. So, perhaps instead of Subject Vol 1 Logo.jpg, how about Subject Logo 01.jpg or something? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:07, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that could probably work. I began discovering that when the Superboy logo was (more or less) unchanged from volume 1 to volume 2. --Brian Kurtz 19:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) New Upload instructions Please share your thoughts at MediaWiki talk:Uploadtext. The Paradox 21:45, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Kong (New Earth) vs Anthro (New Earth) Any idea who came first? Wikipedia says Anthro was the first Cro-Magnon and that "the oldest definitely dated specimen of (Cro Magnon) is from 34,000–36,000 years ago". Sound reasonable? Roygbiv666 23:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty certain that Anthro came first. I believe I read somewhere that Kong was actually a descendant of Anthro. Can't recall where I saw that. Hope that helps. --Brian Kurtz 00:15, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Zod As the resident Zodite (Zodian? High Priest of the Church of Zod?) I thought I'd check with you about merging the various Zod disambiguation pages. I don't think it serves the readers well to have more than one, with redirects for commonly used variants, e.g. General Zod. The Paradox 02:09, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::How Zod! I mean... how odd! I was just thinking something similar. I've been meaning to merge some of these redundant disambig pages anyway. Go for it. --Brian Kurtz 02:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Excessive disambigs are a problem all over the site. The Legionnaires alone are a nightmare. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:33, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Futuro (Earth-One) Okay. This mook was from an Imaginary Story in , but his "real" name was "Xan-Du". Should I move it to "Xan-Du (Earth-One)" or leave it as is? Major important Friday night matters, obviously. ;-) Roygbiv666 04:09, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, for the sake of consistency, I guess Xan-Du (Earth-One) would be best. NOTHING is more important on a Friday than Xan-Du! --Brian Kurtz 13:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, Xan-Du ... Olivia Newton-John was great in that! :::Roygbiv666 22:34, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::I... I... I don't know how to respond to that. --Brian Kurtz 23:12, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Image:Kal-El (Earth-32) 01.jpg Slight problem; I don' think that's Kal-El. I believe it's Bruce Wayne, from the cover of the Elseworlds publication. Kal and Barry and Diana all had variations of their New Earth costumes, usually with a GL symbol in place of their own and green masks. :( The Paradox 04:39, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::It's Brucie. Probably confused with... Speeding Bullets? :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:43, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Blast! I think you're right. I did get confused with Speeding Bullets. --Brian Kurtz 14:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) The Merger I was just about to bang in the final nail on the coffin and redirect Kal-El (Post-Crisis) to Kal-El (New Earth). But it occurred to me... everybody gets emotionally attached to at least some articles. Do you want to do it, Brian? Just for the closure? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:35, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, no prob. I was just getting ready to check on it. --Brian Kurtz 13:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::On a similar note, I just got my hands on Man of Steel, and I'm planning on merging the rest of the Post-Crisis articles as well. While this shouldn't be a problem continuity-wise with, say, Martha Kent (Post-Crisis), I can see how it might cause some complications with Jor-El. I plan on doing the legwork on this one, so I'm not asking you to do anything, but it would be nice to have your... good wishes, approval, consent, that kind of thing. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::The Kents shouldn't really be a problem. I think there might be some differences with some of the family members (grandparents' names and such), but otherwise, their continuity is "relatively" the same. The Kryptonians though.... sheesh. Not sure at ALL how we should handle that one. I guess with Jor-El and such we can just split the history into two sub-sections, Post-Crisis & Birthright. I have full confidence in whatever tweaks, merges and provisos that you decide upon. Go nuts! --Brian Kurtz 19:34, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Sheesh, have you heard about this new thing they're coming out with now? Apparently, neither Man of Steel nor Birthright are going to be completely canon anymore. I guess I might as well get started organizing content now so that we at least have a place to put everything. I just merged Jor-El (Post-Crisis) into Jor-El (New Earth), and I'm trying out automated sub-headings (like this) to distinguish between origins. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:52, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Re: Superman origin updates: up into a ball and begins rocking back and forth, sobbing in the corner of the room. When will it end, Lord? When? fists in frustration For the love of Zod when will it end?!? --Brian Kurtz 21:03, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::On a side note, that Birthright template is shweet! --Brian Kurtz 21:04, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Diana Prince (Earth-10) Re: This page move: Was she actually called "Diana Prince" in the comics? The Paradox 04:28, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::So far I haven't found anything. Looking back at the edit history, I think I originally moved the page because she was identified by whomever started the article as Diana Prince under the "Real Name" section. Now, after reading the Notes section on JLAxis, I'm doubting that Diana Prince is actually her name at all. Looks like she's actually some Asgardian Valkyrie. I'm going to try digging up my buddy's Countdown to Adventure''s in the hopes they might shed some light on her identity. --Brian Kurtz 05:12, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Kewl, thanks. It took decades, but I've learned not to make those kinds of assumptions as it's one of the classic bait-and-switch tactics that writers/editors seems to love. Now that we've got a Character Debut by Year thing going I expect to see a ''lot of articles that are going to need attention of the Downgrade variety, which is how I caught this one. I'd like to request that those Character Debut categories not be created until each entry has been looked at, if you don't mind. I'm currently tackling things on a Year by Year basis from both ends (amongst other approaches), so I can create them as they're verified. The Paradox 05:32, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm already on it. She only really makes one speaking appearance, and that's in . :::After that, to paraphrase, she says something along the lines of "Bla Bla Bla Bla, Odin is Great," then Forerunner hands her her ass, and Monarch shows up. So, the only name she is given is Wonder Woman, no record of Diana anywhere. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:38, 14 January 2009 (UTC) As I suspected. So, moving it back, adding the quote (too bad the "hands her her ass" isn't part of it), and downgrading. Thanks guys! The Paradox 05:59, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : With the exception of Earth-22 Superman and the Tangent characters, I suspect most of the 52 Multiverse characters can probably be downgraded. I doubt we'll see half these losers ever again. --Brian Kurtz 13:58, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Bothersome pages Would you mind upgrading Action Comics Vol 1, Batman Vol 1 and Detective Comics Vol 1? I've been unable to edit, or even load, those particular pages for weeks now. I keep getting an error 500 message... Thanks! The Paradox 15:20, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'll give it a shot. I've been having trouble with some of the larger pages as well. But I plan on templating some more comic list pages today anyway. --Brian Kurtz 15:26, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :::It's doing the same thing to me as well. Error 500. Later tonight (when I'm on a different computer), I'll try again. We're probably going to have to start splitting up the pages. I'll begin experimenting and see how it turns out. --Brian Kurtz 16:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Grrrr. Still having trouble. Been trying this for over an hour. Blast! I'll try again tomorrow. --Brian Kurtz 03:00, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Damn. Still having problems. I'll keep trying. --Brian Kurtz 13:26, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Godiva III (Earth-???) I created an entry for the maximums who fought this chick. I wasn't even sure that the Maximum members warranted a Minor Character entry. Does this person? Cause, if you say yes, then it's an excuse to create ones for all those dudes. Roygbiv666 23:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, and I was thinking of a "Category:Marvel Pastiches" for these crumb-bums, Americans (Earth-50) and Crusaders (Earth-One) as a sub-cat of characters. Do you think that's worth having? :Roygbiv666 23:26, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think the Maximums page makes sense, but making pages for the individual characters seems a bit much. That sounds like a really good idea though, I run into those all over the place. But... maybe Marvel Comics Pastiches would work slightly better? To avoid confusion with all of the Shazam stuff, which gets parodied loads. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::I tend to agree with Billy. I slightly remember this storyline. These guys were just an Avengers rip off, right? But from an alternate reality? We probably don't need character pages for them. But if someone feels like putting in the time to make them... I'm certainly not gonna begrudge 'em. --Brian Kurtz 23:57, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::As far as Godiva... we might just wanna merge her info into the Maximums page and dump the Godiva III (Earth-???) article altogether. These nameless realities are a pain in the ass. --Brian Kurtz 23:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Tips ::Hey, that's pretty cool! Thanks for the heads-up. --Brian Kurtz 01:28, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::On , because of the autocat, you delinked Peter Parker. It might only be on the MDP so far, but I think Nathan spiffed it up so that it won't autocat if it begins with a "w:c:". That allows us to do inter-wiki linking, without screwing up the casts. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:16, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, cool. I've been trying to clean up some of the Crisis pages, but the wikia problems have been making that a chore. I really need to start paying more attention to Nate's upgrades. lol --Brian Kurtz 12:55, 12 February 2009 (UTC) server problems? Hey Brian, are you having any trouble accessing or saving pages lately? For the past week, half the time the server drops the connection on me. Roygbiv666 18:18, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Some pages, yeah. I haven't been able to fix any of the COIE issues. Sometimes on the minor characters it'll take a few tries before it'll save also. Pretty weird. Wonder what the bug is.--Brian Kurtz 18:20, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Are the servers on Wikia or Jamie's garage? Isn't there someplace to bitch ... I mean ... report it? :Roygbiv666 18:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Used to be in Jamie's garage, but now I think they're totally Wikia (though don't quote me on that). --Brian Kurtz 18:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::It's a wikia-wide problem, and they're working on it. We've been complaining on the forums for several days. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Brian Kurtz from Jersey?? Brian, this is Kevin....I hope this is the right Brian Kurtz, if not I apologize for troubleing you!Nivek66 15:09, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::NIVEK!!!!!!! Holy Crap! What's up, man! --Brian Kurtz 15:11, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Nivek! DUDE! Im working at a school right now, I was surfing the web and POW! I saw your name and figured to see if it was you. How are things? I really need to talk with you and stuff! Is Billy the Billy I think it is? So many questions......Nivek66 15:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::This is so freaking wild! I'm kinda at work right now as well (shhhhh! don't tell anyone). But Kristin and I are doing A-OK! She'll be jazzed to hear from you. We were just saying the other night, "Whatever happened to Nivek?!" Oh... the Billy up above is not the same Billy that you know. --Brian Kurtz 15:26, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Together again for the first time! Well Nivek is doing well....After the whole Galactus thing..wait..I forgot thats not public knowledge. Anyways, Im still in Ohio, working doing the usual. I was playing City of Heroes the other night and I thought of you and Kristen. Is there a more private way to chat so we can excahnge numbers or something??Nivek66 15:44, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::My Yahoo handle is headhunter32746 (or you can just email me at headhunter32746@yahoo.com). I won't receive it until tonight when I'm home though, since I'm not allowed to have instant messager on the computer I'm currently on. --Brian Kurtz 16:07, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I'll drop you an e-mail at some point this afternoon or tonight. Are you guys still living the dream in Florida? Have you talked with the Billy I know?? ::Yeah, still living the dream. lol. We just saw the other Billy and his family this past New Year's. He's expected to come back down for a few weeks in June. --Brian Kurtz 16:44, 27 January 2009 (UTC) My ears keep perking up. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:53, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::Heh heh. Sorry about that. Just got a surprise message from an old buddy I haven't seen in twelve years. Don't worry... we only speak ill of that "other" Billy. --Brian Kurtz 20:57, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, I just got back from shopping and figured i'd give you a holla. I ave been trying to keep up with your comic conversations but it waaaay over my head for some reason, lolNivek66 02:31, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ha! Weird. I just replied to your email just now. What a coincidence. I added you to my Yahoo IM contact list. Don't worry about being able to follow the comic conversations, Kev. Half the time, even I don't know what the hell is going on. lol. But as you can see... yes, I'm still a total comic geek. --Brian Kurtz 02:43, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, are you on?Nivek66 00:41, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Brian Hey, just sitting here at work doing what I do.....lol ::'Sup, Kev! Don't let those bad-ass kids run ya ragged. Did you get my last email reply? --Brian Kurtz 15:36, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I got your e-mail thanks. Tell Kris to write me, I miss you guys and want to hear from her! BTW How can I add to a chat, I saw a few guys talking about some LSH stuff and as you may recall the pre crisis Legion stuff is my favorite of all comics ever!Nivek66 05:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yes, I recall learning quite a bit about LSH from you. You can always jump in on the message boards! --Brian Kurtz 13:09, 30 January 2009 (UTC) The Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe Any idea if we (DC Wikia) have ever tried to Borg-i-fy .... I mean, approach these guys to join forces? Roygbiv666 02:47, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, we're definitely aware of one another, but I don't think we've ever communicated beyond that. I remember somebody plagiarized (accidentally) some GLC stuff from DCU Guide a while back and we had to remove it, but that's about as close to Borgification I think we've ever come. --Brian Kurtz 12:54, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Blackest Night Story Arc and Blackest Night Prophecy Hey Brian I was wondering what are we going to do with Blackest Night page shouldn't the page be separated and have one page for the Story Arc and one page for The Prophecy because they are two different things. Plus the story Arc is coming this summer and all shouldn't the page be separted into two different pages. I was basically wondering what we were planing here on the site to do with the issue just curious. Well talk to you later Brian. From Rod12 :I suppose we could make a glossary entry for the Blackest Night prophecy. That should be enough to distinguish it from the story-arc. --Brian Kurtz 20:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Brian that sounds like a good plan. Oh and did you hear that the The Martian Manhunter, Earth Two Superman and Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) are going to be members of the Black Lantern Corps they will be joing The Black Hand and the Anti Monitor as members of the Black Lantern Corps. Well that is exciting news and it should be interest to see else appears as Black Lantern Corps members but I've also heard constant reports or rumors what ever you want to call it that Aquaman will be a member of the Black Lantern Corps and he will appear a key figure of the Blackest Night Story Arc. Well talk to you later Brian thanks for help on the question. ::From Rod12 :Yeah, I knew about some of the BL candidates. Caught a picture of their action figure line in the latest previews. --Brian Kurtz 22:33, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Man am I waaaay behind Hey Brian, what up bro? Did you get my e-mail about Kristen? Now this is where Im really behind. After spending so much money buying all the issues of 52 and then the Civil War stuff then the DC Wildstorm cross-over then add in the death of Captain America I needed to take a break from buying comics as my wallet was running near empty. I just learned last night that the Martian manhunter is dead, the king of a vast array of mental powers is no more! I need to hit Borders book store and pick up a few trade paperbacks I guess. So how did J'Onn die and whats up with the GL corps looking more like rainbow bright theses days??Nivek66 14:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ha, ha. I know how you feel, Kev. I read these things every month and even I'm confused. Mister "Vast-Array-of-Mental Powers" got stabbed with a flaming sword by Libra in . Don't worry though... he's coming back soon. Sorta. In a way. Spoiler. Final Crisis #1 also saw the death of Orion. No biggie, I guess. He gets clipped all the time. BUT... guess who's BACK!!!! ::The GL stuff has been really awesome lately. Over the past year, they've been branching out with different Corps. So far we have the Normal GLs, the Alpha Lanterns (Internal Affairs for the GLC), the Star Sapphires (they're now their own group), the Blue Lantern Corps (Hope), the Red Lanterns (Rage), the Yellow "Sinestro" Corps (Fear) and a few more on the horizon. ::I'll check my email and get back to ya on the other stuff. --Brian Kurtz 14:38, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Wow...good things are comming! Ok now I really need another job, holy need a new cash flow Batman! Ok where do I start...so he's back huh, I guess it was only a matter of time huh? I don't think that there are any DC heroes still dead are there, lol. Man I hope marvel leaves Jean Grey and Captain Mar-Vell dead...please dont tell me that they're not dead any more! It seems to be a very exciting time in comics now a days...finally! On another note, have you ever played City of Heroes? if not you gotta try it, I love it. Also do you know anything about DC Universe Online, I saw the preview of it and I WANT more! Finally, What do you know about Legion of 3 Worlds? It looks like my fav teens of the 30th century are back.....or are they?Nivek66 14:51, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Character Appearances Is there a reason we keep deleting umbrella appearances categories? I feel like Category:Batman/Appearances would actually be very useful for navigation, instead of having to find all of them individually. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:17, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Mostly because I think these are eventually going to become a hindrence more than a help. Particularly when it comes to tracking down incorrectly labeled issue pages. At one point, I thought the meta-category worked really well. But with the upgrades to the issue template in the past year... now I'm not so sure. --Brian Kurtz 19:23, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Fair enough. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:38, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Book of the Black Hey Brian I noticed that you created the Book of Black it looks real cool I just have one question and the question is why is Sayd on the page isn't Sayd a Guardian for the Blue Lantern Corps now with Ganthet. I thought Scar and Sayd were two different former Guardians of the Universe. Scar was the one who got damaged when battling the anti-monitor and Sayd along with Ganthet were banished from being Guardians of the Universe any more and they formed the Blue Lantern Corps. But overall the page looks great and the image is excellent nice job. Well talk to you later. From Rod12 ::Hey, thanks Rod. I thought Sayd and Scar were always the same person. To my knowledge, she's the only female guardian I'm aware of. Am I wrong in this? --Brian Kurtz 12:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::Hey Adam I have below of image of Scar below and I also have a image of Sayd with the Blue Lantern Corps below as well. It shows there two different former Guardians of the Universe I hope this helps. Talk to you later. :::::From Rod12 I Hate Comics!!! To Whom This May Concern: Not kept up with comics as of late nor have I followed RPG's in years, however I do remember a time when there were such a thing as.."Kev-aliens". But they're never 'sleep. Yep, lots of time has passed since I opened a crappy glossy cover to see the adventures of drawn heroes, though I do have original art on my wall (looking at it as I type this) from one of the obscure yet talented artists of the era. The famous have nothin on this guy - the one and only plush muppet artist....Brian W Kurtz (even George the Monkey will tell you he's good!). Anyway, just figured I'd hunt ya down....Manhattan style. Take Care, An Olde Friend Heh.. stupid me.. fergot to put my user name... oops... Icedragonb Images I stumbled across this site. Looks like you can ownloa-day omics-cay. You need some kind of reader for it. Not that I would advise anyone to use this. Roygbiv666 01:19, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Kev-Aliens! This just in....Kev-Aliens are real..in fact I am one of them! The secret is out and I am not alone. Here is a list of all Kev-Aliens currently deployed on this mudbowl of a planet..Jason Storm aka Deathstorm..Cosmic Kev..(First seen in the now infamous cell phone villain story arc) Nivek which is Kevin spelled backwards...Atom One, Prime Avenger, Starblazzer, Mark Marvel and any other toon that I have created on City of Heroes.....Hey Bri Guy, what up? did you get my e-mail and can you fill me in on Legion of 3 worlds, I missed the 1st two issues! P.S. Kev-Aliens do sleep, we're just awake when we do so!Nivek66 15:42, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, Kev. I'm ashamed to say that I've never played City of Heroes. I think I have a demo disk somewhere around the house. I'll have to check it out if I ever find it. I don't know anything about Legion of 3 Worlds except that it involves the Legion from all three reboots. I'll ask my buddy about it. He's read it. I'll try to give you an update on it. Oh, btw, I just got your email. --Brian Kurtz 17:06, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Pardon my interruption, but I can't resist an opportunity to talk about Three Worlds. So far, the Time Trapper has brought Superboy-Prime into the 31st Century, where he's become the new head of the Legion of Super-Villains, in an incarnation that features just about everybody who's ever been anybody. Their goal is to destroy the Legion, and everything that Superman stands for. They even iced Rond Vidar. The original Legion, faced with insurmountable odds, is forced to call on back up, in the form of the two most prevalent alternate versions of themselves. (Guess Who?) Basically, it's everything the Legion has ever been up against everything the Legion has ever faced. And it's a really great read. Also, if you want to jump in on any of the Legion discussions around the site, or start any of your own, feel free to, that's why we have talk pages. And we'd love to get another old-school Legion fan over here. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:00, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::Whew! Thanks, Billy! You explained that a helluva lot better than I ever could have! --Brian Kurtz 19:12, 17 February 2009 (UTC) hey hey im new here, can help and give wat should be done here? ::Sure, I'll help out any way I can. If you're unfamiliar with how the site works, you can always start by visiting the guidelines page. There are also some useful links that has been submitted on your talk page. If there's anything specifically you need help with, just let me know. --Brian Kurtz 21:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) DC Marvel Crossovers For some reason, I think the concept (if not necessarily the execution) of DC/Marvel crossovers is tres cool. I've got a few articles, but think there should be a general dumping ground for all of them to be discussed, maybe out-of-universe. Any idea on how to do that? Maybe a Concept Template applied to the Category mentioned above and go from there? Roygbiv666 01:26, 4 March 2009 (UTC)